Rebirth
by Hakkai192
Summary: It is a Collision of Final Fantasy VII and Metal Gear Solid it takes place in midgar after two escapees broke out of the Shinra company but thats not the real story...
1. Chapter 1

REBIRTH

A Collision of Final Fantasy VII

&

Metal Gear Solid

Chapter 1 the beginning

It was a dark night in Midgar the streets were deserted and people were sleeping peacefully when they awoke to sudden explosion BAM!! As two figures jumped right out of the company they both disappeared without a trace.

"Dammit" Reno Shouted "They escaped, The president isn't gonna be happy about this"

It has 3 yrs since the events of advent children and deep ground and 1 day after the explosion and disappearance of the two escapees.

"You What!" Rufas Barked angrily.

"it wasn't my fault" Reno said nervously.

"Midgar Media will be all over it now Reno, you really fucked up this time!" Rufus shouted.

As Reno was leaving his office he noticed Elena standing outside his office.

"Nice one" she said in a sarcastic remark

"shut up" Reno said in a depressing tone "The president said that if we don't catch the escapees in 4 weeks were gonna be fired"

"wait what is this 'we' stuff?" Elena wondered in curiosity "I didn't screw up like you did"

"yeah but he says you should have been there to help" Reno said, "that also goes for Rude and Tsung We have 4 weeks to catch them I suggest we start now if we want to keep our jobs."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cloud's day

It was 6:00am it was time for cloud to get up and start work on his delivery route as he woke with Tifa next to his bed side. They have been dateing for a year, As cloud got up to take his shower he had strange feeling like someone had been watching him through the bathroom window he isn't usually insecure about his privacy because the bathroom window was about clouds height and its facing away from the shower. he then turned around fast and realized it was nothing he then took his shower and went downstairs for some coffee as he turned on the TV there was a report about The Shinra Building explosion t president rufas shinra claimed it was a accidental lab explosion and that there is no need for alarm although cloud new they were trying to cover up the truth

"what a bunch of bullsh-

"Cloud"! Tifa said loudly "they payed what they owed to society ok, let it go"

"that explosion yesterday was know lab accident Cloud claimed, we would have known it before hand"

"your just being paranoid" Tifa said softly "now come on you got a job to do and tonight well be very special for you I guarantee it".

As she walked to the kitchen cloud was gazing at her behind imagining her naked but then he came to his senses. He then got on his motorcycle and left for deliveries one of his devilries was the Shinra Building he saw a couple of teenagers spray painting a Swastika on the shinra company and another spray painting "Nazi Company" on the building cloud went over to the kids and they freaked out because they thought he was going to bust them then cloud took a spray can and sprayed a bigger swastika about the size and diameter of cloud he then said,

"there happy"?

The kids stared in curiosity as cloud entered the building with a big package he noticed a man shouting angrily at the clerk, from what cloud saw he was wearing body armor, a headband, had a trimmed beard and had a weapon on his side that looked like a USP weapons were not aloud on the shinra company floor cloud wondered how he got passed through the metal detectors then he was hearing something it sounded like a demand.

"sir you cannot see him without an appointment" said the clerk

"I don't give a shit!" shouted the mysterious man

"sir please I cant authorize that transaction without an appointment"

From what cloud saw it looked like he was going to pull out his USP but instead he pulled out what looked like a card cloud couldn't get a clear view but it looked like a see through card that said 'level 6 security' the mysterious man then said,

"Will this give me access"?

The clerk then looked in curiosity and said,

"one moment please" the clerk said

As the clerk checked through the computer she then said,

"Sir I don't even know what this is"?

"isn't that a security card"? the mysterious man said

The Clerk then said

"yes but this isn't even the right one she said"

"DAMMIT" the man shouted "forget it I'm goin

As Cloud turned around to look he then told the clerk that he has a delivery for the president the clerk then took the package and assured him that he will recive it cloud then thanked her and walked out as he was heading for the parking lot he could hear conversation from the mysterious man Claiming,

"I assure I didn't harm any civilians" he said

Cloud thought he was a veteran Avalanche member but then realized avalanche was disbanded years ago cloud then approached him and said,

"You know if you are going to break into the shinra company do it right" cloud said

Then the mysterious man replied,

"Kid I have sneaked into places with better security then this I don't need your opinion"

Cloud then Said,

"ok but Avalanche was dispa-

Then the man interrupted and said,

"Ava what? Kid I'm not from avalanche or your boy scout rebellion, I'm a nomad and besides how long have you been listening in"?

"Nonthing" cloud said bluntly "I just thought you were going to rebel against the shinra company"

"well I wasn't" said the Mysterious man "I think they did something terrible to my friend in that company"

"Wait what " cloud asked

"I've said to much" said the Mysterious man

As he was walking away cloud then said,

"whats your name"?

He then replied "ill tell you when I know you better"

Cloud returned home in curiosity as he walked through and noticed candle light in the house when he walked upstairs he saw Tifa wearing sexy underwear she was wearing a strap less bra barly holding up those large breasts, and was wearing a thong cloud was aroused by the sexiness of Tifa, Tifa then said,

"are you ready to come to bed"?

Cloud then started to have revisions the thought having sex with his child hood friend seemed wrong. But then decided it doesn't matter as he begain kissing her on the bed and removing her bra, they started to make out with passion as Tifa begain unbuckling clouds belt they were interrupted by a phone call. Tifa then pulled the phone cord as they were continuing making love they were interrupted by a nock on the door Tifa then said,

"Ignore it"

Then all of the sudden two men came into the room one gave a notice cough of awareness then cloud and tifa freaked and both said,

"WHAT THE HELL"?!

One man who looked like a Scientist said,

"sorry is this a bad time"?

Cloud Then Replied,

"you bet your ass it is"

Cloud then recognized one of the men he met at the shinra company then the man he met before said, "we need to talk"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the meeting

When the mysterious men came in the room Cloud drew out his sword and begin to attack but then the man with the USP begian fighting him with some type of judo but it wasn't judo from what Tifa could identify it was CQC (close quarters combat) a move they usually teach SOILDER in the shinra company. But Cloud wasn't aware of this move when he attempted to attack the man, the man grabbed his arm, twisted it, and threw him on the ground.

"ugh" Cloud moaned

"you got guts kid" said the mysterious man 

Then Cloud did something no one would expect he reached under the bed for a gun he kept in case of emergencies. But all the sudden the man pulled out his USP and pointed at Cloud and said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Cloud then gave a sigh of surrender then the man put his hand out to Cloud, Cloud didn't know when to trust him but apparently now would be best Cloud was then pulled up by the man then the man whistled for somebody. Then a woman with brown hair, a black tank top, and combat pants came in she was wielding a FAMAS. Cloud and Tifa looked confused then Cloud got up and said,

"Who are you people"?

Then the man with glasses replied,

"we are with 'Philimporthy'"

"never heard of them" Cloud said bluntly

"nobody has" said the man with glasses.

Then the man with the USP said,

"let me introduce ourselves, the man in glasses' name is Dr. Hal Emmerich or "OTACON" as we call him,"

"hello" said Otacon peacefully 

"and this young woman here her name is Meryl"

"Hi" she said cheerfully

"And Me I am SOLID SNAKE"

Cloud then wondered "was Solid Snake a codename"? he asked snake the question,

"is solid snake a codename"? asked Cloud

"what's your real name"?

Snake then replied,

"names don't matter on the battlefield kid, ill tell you some other time"

Tifa then asked

"so what are you people doing here"

Otacon then answered, 

"you remember the news report about last night about the explosion of that…Sheenra building with the two escapees that left the area that night were here to investigate the incident we he-"

"first of all" Cloud interrupted rudely

"its Shinra building and second that still doesn't answer our question what are you doing in our house how did you find out were we lived anyway"?

Otacon then answered,

"we got tip from this man at the bar he was dark and mysterious he knows you"?

"wait what did he look like"? cloud asked

"He had red eyes, a red head band, long black hair, A gold gauntlet on his left arm, and had this red cape. I would say he was a member of FOXHOUND but seeing how he knows you he wasn't thankfully I got him to talk without snake blowing his brains out with his gun"

"yeah that man you got answers from that was Vincent Valentine" Cloud said "wait what happened"?

"oh it was horrible" said Otacon "Snake was smoking a Cigarette next to him in a bar stand and he told snake to put it out and snake told him "bite me freak show" and they ended up pulling guns on each other I convinced the man that snake had been through a tough day and needs to smoke he then put his gun down I asked him if he knew you in this picture I took he told me yes and told us were you lived and here we are right now"

"ugh" Cloud said in Frustration

"that still doesn't answer our question"!

"Hey don't yell at him" said Meryl 

"he's doin his best"

"I'm sorry" said Cloud

"Continue"

But as Otacon was about to explain Meryl jumped out of her seat with her FAMAS and said,

"uh oh we got company"

"who"? asked Cloud

"A couple of goons in black suits" said Meryl as she loaded her gun" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 out of the rabbit hole

When door suddenly opened A man with red hair walked right in then Meryl Pointed her gun at him and said,

"don't move !"

Then the man pulled out his baton and smacked the gun out of the way it was none other then Reno who attacked Meryl she then put her fists up and said,

"you afraid of a girl"?

"please" Reno said sarcastically

He then charged at her with his weapon raised as if he was about to attack her, but then Meryl grabbed his arm and punched him in the groin Reno fell down hard he gave a sharp cough as he was about to say,

"Bi--"

Then all of the sudden Snake pulled out his USP and pointed it at Reno's head and said,

"you want to finish that sentence"?

Then another one came in this time it was a "she" and she was blond but after what she saw happened to Reno she did the smart thing and got on the ground the blonde was the famous rookie Elena.

Meryl then Shouted,

"shinra lap dogs"!

Snake then searched them and picked up both their ID cards that were also Level 6 security cards Snake took out the one he had and demanded to know why the card Snake had wouldn't pass for clearance? then Reno answered,

"because ours has the Shinra Symbol engraved on it yours doesn't"

"well I have it now" said snake

After snake searched them both he took the baton and the 9mm the Turks had, after they were tied up by Snake Cloud came in the room.

"oh thank god" said Reno

"Cloud this maniac tied us up help me out of here"

"Yeah please" said Elena

"Nah I like it better this way" said Cloud

"you know them"? asked Snake

"Long story" Cloud replied

"why did you tie them up Snake?" Cloud asked

"why"? replied Snake "because these bastards are responsible for the disappearance of my friend"

"who that be?" Cloud asked

"Gray Fox" Snake replied

Reno looked up surprised,

"wait that thing was your friend, that psychopath?"

"he's not a thing he's a man YOU EXPERIMENTED ON!!" shouted Snake

"I didn't do shit" Reno said

"it was that god fearing, Nazi, mad scientist, Dr. Hojo that did it, not me"

"but you brought him in, I watched you 4 yrs ago" Snake said with rage

"but that's different now I got both you and that woman's security cards and full access to your company theres nothing you can do about it now I'm going to find president of yours and get a few answers from him"

"not exactly" Reno chuckled

"what do you mean"? asked Snake

"err nothing"

"I don't believe you, theres more to this isn't it"? asked Snake

Snake then put on a leather glove

"I have been trained to resist torture" said Reno

"you ca-"

But before could have said anything Snake grabbed his crotch and begin squeezing it with force

"ahhhh alright alright I talk" said Reno

"you need a level 8 security card and only one man has it"

"who"? asked Snake

"Tsung"! Elena shouted

"Elena" Reno said

"hey I don't want any part of me being squeezed by any part of him"

"and that's not all, you need a suit if you want to walk around with level 6"

"why a suit"? asked Snake

"because if you want to pass on as a Turk you need a suit" Elena answered

"I need two one for me and one for Meryl she's coming with me" said Snake

"good luck were are you going to find a suit"? said Reno

"your right give me your clothes" said Snake

Reno looked side to side

"Now"! demanded Snake

"ok ok" Reno said as he removed his suit

"Meryl take care of the other one"

"lets go missy" said Meryl as she led Elena to the other room

After 10 min both Reno and Elena were in their underwear both of them tied up. as Snake put on Reno's suit and Meryl putting on Elena's suit they both looked like Turks now. so they can go anywhere in Shinra company with level 6 security as they were both going to leave the house to the Shinra company Cloud got up and took his Sword and said,

"Wait I'm coming with you"

"why" asked Snake

"I know the Shinra company inside and out I can help you"

"Cloud why"? asked Tifa

"because I want to know about this "Gray Fox" and I don't want to see Snake's friend die because of what Shinra did so count me in"

"alright Otacon stay here and hold down the fort" said Snake

"you got it" said Otacon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 in the hornets nest

After Snake and Meryl acquired the suits and security cards they followed Cloud into the Shinra company, when they went inside Snake had uneasy thoughts that the secretary would recognize him but the secretary was different today so he didn't need to worry, but Snake approached the secretary and asked if she new were Tsung was she told him on the 36th floor. Then he, Cloud, and Meryl went to that floor. As they were passing by, one Turk looked at Meryl, Whistled, and said,

"hey sexy"

Meryl gave a smile and walked away as they approached Tsung's office Cloud was the first one in Tsung gave a sharp look as he was filling out paper work and said,

"what do want"

Cloud answered,

"I-

"hold on" Tsung said rudely as he pressed the intercom button "Johnny were the hell is my coffee?!"

"sorry sir having a stomach cramp ill- oh god I'm not gonna make it ahhhhhh!!"

"YOUR FIRED! Damn interns what do want?"

"A couple people are here to see you" Cloud Responded as snake and Meryl came in the room 

"Well what do you want?" demanded Tsung 

"you've got Level 8 access right"? asked Snake

Snake then pulled out his gun and pointed at Tsung's head and told him to give to give it to him Tsung then leaped out of his chair pulled out his gun and pointed it at Snake's head, only the gun that Tsung had was a makarov a smaller hand gun than the 9mm. They both had guns pointed at each others head.

"You think you can shoot me"? asked Snake

"think you can"? replied Tsung

"I don't intend to waste bullets" Snake replied 

"Snake you can't kill him" said Cloud "he-"

"Quiet!!" yelled Snake

"But I can kill you" said Tsung mincingly "say good night"

But as Tsung pulled the trigger the bullet got jammed in the barrel Tsung was shocked but this was the perfect opportunity for Snake to strike Snake grabbed Tsung's arm twisted it and back handed him Tsung fell then on the ground. Snake then gave him a fact about the makarov, that makarovs jam easily if not loaded properly and Tsung did that but what Tsung couldn't understand was why is the gun is called makarov Snake explained that the gun originated from Russia and was named after a weapon scientist, Nikolia Makarov. Snake wondered where he got it, Tsung told him that the Shinra Scientists made it. Cloud looked at Snake in curiosity and asked,

"What and where is Russia?"

"ill tell you some other tine" said Snake "now Tsung give me your key card"

Tsung strangely handed him the key card but before Snake took it he got a call from the Codec it was Otacon.

"Snake you there?"

"Otacon is something wrong" asked Snake

"one of the Turks told me that if a person has Level 8 access they also have to do a rental scan to get into the president's office"

"How did you get them to tell you?" asked Snake 

"by talking to them" replied Otacon

Snake stood there moment 

"ok"? said snake "thanks for the information"

Then they hung up

"ok pantywaist lets go" said Snake as he picked up Tsung.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 in the center

As Snake was dragging Tsung through the hall to the president's door Snake placed Tsung's face in front of the scanner it said "retinal pattern recognized you are cleared to enter then Snake threw Tsung on the ground he was knocked out.in the proccess As Snake entered the Presidents office Rufas was currently filling out papers when Snake, Cloud, and Meryl entered the office Rufas looked up surprised,

"Cloud what are you doing here"? asked Rufas

"These guys wanted to see you" replied Cloud

Snake then grabbed Rufas' neck and held him up Rufas was chocking 

"Cloud-what -is this" as he was trying to ask while trying to breath

"what are you doing don't kill him?!" said cloud

"I want a few answers from him" answered Snake 

"what-ever-you-want-don't-kill-me" as Rufas was trying to explain

Then Snake dropped him and said,

"I need answers" 

As Rufas was trying to breathe he got up on his desk and said,

"ok answers for what?"

"the man you took, Gray Fox, Where is HE?!" yelled Snake

"Gray who? how the hell should I know"

"because you're the president and it was your truck that took him you bastard!!" Meryl answered

"when was this"? Rufas asked

"4 years ago" Snake replied "we were there when you took him"

"my father was in office back then he probably approved it" Rufas said

"where is he?" asked Snake

"dead…he's been dead for 4 years"

"DAMMIT"! Snake yelled

"what happened exactly" Rufas asked

Then Snake explained that he comes from a parr-ell dimension and that after Gray Fox was crushed by metal gear he had opened a dimensional rift that sucked him, Meryl, and Otacon in. and that when he awoke he saw Gray Fox lying in front of him but before he could have done anything a truck with the Shinra symbol engraved pulled up and a Scientist with a German accent said to take Gray Fox and put him in his truck Snake thought he was in Germany but the landscape was different Otacon realized they were on earth but in a different realm and for 4 years Snake and his friends had been stuck in that realm looking for Gray Fox thinking he might be the key to getting back home then snake had a thought and asked,

"where's that one scientist?"

"who"? asked Shinra

"that scientist with an weary voice"

"oh your talking about the Nazi scientist hojo" Rufas answered 

"yeah where is he?" asked Snake

"Dead" Rufas answered

"…" Snake mumbled

"but I know another Scientist his name is-"

But before Rufas can answer he heard a loud BAM!! And heard a lot of employees screaming.

"Damn what now"?! Rufas said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 escape from the lion's den

"Damn what now!?" Rufus demanded

He then got a radio call from one of the Turks it was Shotgun a female Turk who specializes in shotguns 

"sir we got a problem"! said shotgun 

but the way she said it she sounded scared you could here gun fire in the background and some sort of blade that was slicing up employees 

"what are your orders"? shotgun asked Rufus over the Radio

"Destr--" but before Rufus could finish he heard a loud scream from shotgun

"AHHHHHHHH oof ugh"!! it sounded like shotgun got impaled then the radio went dead

Rufus stood there in silence he then went under his desk and pulled out M37 shotgun and he loaded it Rufus was trembling something Cloud had never seen before.

"Great what now"? Meryl asked

"I Don't know"!! Rufus said frightened 

"what's the matter with you"?! asked Snake

"You're the President and you sit there in fear like a school girl about ready to piss her pants you're the president act like one"!!

But then all of the sudden a Turk came flying in the room and he hit the floor pretty hard it was a bald man with sunglasses and a shaved beard it was Rude a Turk who specializes in CQC (close quarters combat) he got up and said,

"he's coming"

"who"? cloud asked

Then a figure walked in and turned off its stealth camouflage he had a red and blue exoskeleton suit, with a mask with a red glowing spot on its face complete with a sword. he walked forward but then Rude had his fists held high and he charged him as he tried to punch him the mysterious ninja grabbed his arm and broke it he then threw Rude on the other side of the room.

"Gray Fox"!! snake shouted

He walked by and turned to Snake and said,

"Snake its been a while"

Then Cloud drew out his sword and charged Gray Fox but then Gray fox pulled out his sword blocked and then kicked Cloud to the wall and pointed the sword at clouds throat and said,

"you must be Cloud he was right you would put up a fight"

"how do you know my name and who is 'he"?! demanded Cloud

"He's just a boy Gray Fox let him go"! said Snake 

"oh no its not him I'm after its.."

But before Gray Fox could finish his sentence Rufus came out from under his desk and as he was about to pull the trigger Gray Fox pulled out his sword and stabbed Rufus in the chest, lifted him up high with his sword and threw him out of his office and he laded in the lobby. Rufus was lying there in a pool of blood.

"now where were we? ah yes my new friend is looking for you and he will be happy to know that I found him"

"who is he"!! demanded Cloud once again

"that's your problem" said Gray Fox

But then Gray Fox started twitching and then he was having some sort of a seizure it looked like he was in pain.

"AHHHHHH the medicine" Gray Fox said

He then jumped out the window, went into stealth camouflage, and disappeared into the night.

Cloud looked down from the shattered window in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 after math

After Gray Fox jumped out the window Cloud looked down at the dark streets of Midgar and then asked,

"that's Gray Fox?"

"yep" said Snake

Cloud looked shocked after 15mins the ambulance arrived, after they arrived they were rushing over to Rufus Shinra on the ground lying there in a pool of blood. One paramedic put his hand on his neck he was shocked and said,

"this one is alive he might die if we don't hurry"

As they were loading Rufus into the ambulance Rude was turned to Snake, Cloud, and Meryl and said,

"he'll be alright he's survived worse"

"What about that arm?" asked Snake

Rude then looked at his arm that was on a arm sling and responded,

"it will heal but right now I have to look for someone"


End file.
